Hímero
by TI-BAM
Summary: [...Debería tener vergüenza, vuelve a pensar en una parte lejana de su mente, pero eso se ha desvanecido producto de la calentura...]. *Viñeta. *Katsudeku.


**Disclaimer:**

Boku No Hero Academia no me pertene, ni Izuku Midoriya y Katsuki Bakugou. Son de la autoría de Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. Esto es pura y neta recreación.

**Summary:** [...Debería tener vergüenza, vuelve a pensar en una parte lejana de su mente, pero eso se ha desvanecido producto de la calentura...].

**Advertencias: **Lime. Lemon/smutt no concretado (Jaja, sorrynotsorry). Situación sexual explícita.

——————————

**Hímero**

Por Tivi.

_Viñeta_.

——————————

"Abre las malditas piernas."

Su voz suena baja y ronca, incluso más de lo nornal. Un escalofrío lo azota como si de un latigo se tratara.

Izuku las abre, sin dudar un segundo. Si no estuviera tan excitado que su pene derramaba preseminal, sentiría vergüenza. Pero ese no es el caso y extendie las piernas en la cama de par en par, con las rodillas dobladas y los talones cerca de su trasero. No tiene ni el pantalón ni los boxer puestos, así que el frío le acaricia la piel.

"Así me gusta."

Ah, sí. Una mano viaja al sur sin preámbulos. Es demasiado como para aguantar, imposible pasar un segundo más sin fricción.

El cuerpo cernido sobre él, tan musculoso, tan definido, que lo cubre por completo y lo hace sentir protegido. Su aliento caliente, que golpeó con la piel sensible de su cuello. Después su lengua, rasposa e inclemente. Izuku jadea, sin aire. Alza las caderas, exponiendo lo que hay entre sus piernas. Debería tener vergüenza, vuelve a pensar en una parte lejana de su mente, pero eso se ha desvanecido producto de la calentura; producto de ese extraño quirk. Así que no importa, abre más la piernas, desesperado porque algo se clave en sus entrañas.

Él gruñe y pronto la mano se desliza por sus muslos, pesada y cayosa, con una dirección obvia que Izuku aprueba al máximo. Primero bordea con las yemas su entrada, mojada por el preseminal que se escurre hacia abajo. Es una tortura e Izuku sufre pequeños espasmos de ansiadad. Pero pronto el juego previo termina y un dedo se hunde hasta el fondo; el índice.

Suspira.

El dedo pasa casi sin restricción y se curva con fuerza una vez adentro. Raspa sus paredes, las expande. Otro jadeo sale de su boca, pero no es suficiente. Al índice le sigue el corazón, tan largo. Ahora hay dos dedos en su interior, haciendo círculos toscos y tijeras bruscas. Frota su interior, una y otra vez. Más jadeos.

Pero no es suficiente.

Está a punto de pedir más cuando, en un movimiento particularmente fiero, los dedos rozan un monticulo de nervios en su interior.

¡Ah!

Sus neuronas hacen cortocircuito e Izuku pierde el control de su cuerpo, que se retuerce una sola vez, pero con una violencia arrebatadora. Por impulso, junta las rodillas.

"Te dije que mantenieras las putas piernas separadas, tsk. Abrete"

Oh, Izuku gustoso le hace caso, incluso, atrae sus rodillas separadas a su cuerpo, dejando su entrada en bandeja de plata. Cualquier cosa, solo que vuleva a tocarlo así.

"Así me gusta, idiota".

Cuando los movimientos se retoman, el anular se ha unido. Se siente un poco más lleno. Pero sigue sin ser suficiente.

Quiere gritar por más, pero hay límite en la vergüenza que está dispuesto a pasar, asi que solo menea las caderas al ritmo de las falsas envestidas, con un rictus de placer en el rostro.

La mano libre le pellizca el culo, apretando por aquí y acá, marcando su piel. Izuku quiere que lo marque por completo, que le succione la oreja, le chupe el cuello, le arañe las claviculas y le muerda los pezones. Allá, si luego muere de la vergüenza, igualmente portería con algo de orgullo las marcas de la loca pasión.

Él sabe que está en el límite, y deja de pellizcarle para tomar la base de su pene, mas oscuro que su piel y con gruesas venas surcando su longitud, con ese ligero bello rubio y ese color rojo. Se le hace agua la boca.

Oh, sí, _por favor_.

Está a punto de entrar, cuando lo escucha...

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Deku?

Una mano de Izuku se congela y la otra sale inmediatamente de su interior, haciendo un sonido obsceno de descorcho y derrama el lubricante por sus piernas. Cuando incorpora su cabeza, encuentra a Kacchan en el marco de la puerta. Mirando.

Tiene una erección entre las piernas y una sonrisa extasiada.

——————————

_En la mitología griega, Hímero (en griego Himeros, «deseo») era la personificación de la lujuria y el deseo sexual._

–Wikipedia.

**Notas de autora: **Mnn, estoy pensando en una serie de viñetas/one-shot relacionadas; cada una relacionada con un erote. Anyways, ni idea de cuando desarrollo la idea, está en stand by.

——————

**No sé de dónde salió esto, solo lo dejé fluir XD.****¿Te esperabas que Izuku estuviera, bueno, masturbándose? (Jaja, lo describí y me cuesta escribir la palabra). Quería que no se notara a buenas primeras, quisiera saber si lo logré.**


End file.
